User blog:MoonstoneTheGem/A Ref Thing
''Edit: Added non MLP. '' lol I know, another blog but I need to write this down for ref. I don't usually do long fanfiction, so yeah. This will contain slight spoilers, lol...but nothing major. |-|Down to Earth= Pairing: Applejack x Blueblood About: Prince Blueblood's life is going downhill. Blind with pride, he considers Unicorns in Canterlot to be the greatest and smartest, however after Celestia voices her disappointment, she demands he go vacation in a smaller town and get a dose of reality. Huffing and unwilling, he picks "the pathetic" Ponyville. However, an Orange mare just might be able to reach through to him... Characters Main *Prince Blueblood *Applejack Featuring *Princess Celestia Appearances *Pinkie Pie |-|Whatever It Takes= Might change title. Pairing: N/A About: When one of his admirers somehow becomes a star practically overnight, earning more than him, Feather Bangs is confused and a little angry that his hard work isn't getting noticed. He is later approached by two strange ponies who ask if he wants to make "a deal" (they refuse to be specific) that will have him on magazines everywhere. Frustrated, he decides to take it. However it ends up being the worst decision of his life... Characters Main *Feather Bangs *Blue Batter: - Feather Bangs' best friend, who isn't a pop star, but they still hang out anyways. * Featuring *Lady Fond - Previously one of Feather Bang's admirers, she has become become a star, despite just starting her career, outpassing him greatly. *Whirlwind Romance - A rather cruel pony, who taunts Feather Bangs soon after he accepts "the deal". * *Sweetie Belle - One of the 3 fillies who helped Feather Bangs deal with his social anxiety, he decides to risk his life to rescue her after hearing she has been foalnapped. *Glitter Spritz - A pony who has mid level fame. She isn't exactly happy with where she is, and Feather Bangs tries to convince her to leave, but she feels she's already in too deep. *Blizzard Breeze - A kidnapped filly, who is murdered. Appearances *Lightning Zoom - A dead colt that Feather Bangs finds. *Rarity |-|PenPal= Pairing: Party Favor x Rarity About: Under the urging of Night Glider, Party Favor sends the mane 6 thank you letters to show his appreciation. But one of them he can't quite get off his mind, and decides to send her a second letter. Takes place a little after the Season 5 premiere. Will be written as actual letters between the two. Characters *Party Favor *Rarity |-|My Blood= Media: Hereditary Pairing: Charlie x Peter About: It's been several years and Charlie who is now in high school is about to have her prom. Her big brother is coming home to visit, and since she's still "the freak" at school, who else to take but him? They've done some stuff in the past that not even their parents know about, stuff that Peter has been trying to forget... Charlie isn't as bothered, however. Category:Blog posts